


【2YG】真壮观啊

by MuxuM



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxuM/pseuds/MuxuM
Summary: 丁A安O 第一次写ABO也是车速最快的一次真的快爆肝了… 以后不飙车了
Relationships: 2YG - Relationship, 2younggirl, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, mamamoo - Relationship, wheesa
Kudos: 93





	【2YG】真壮观啊

和自己的竹马上床这种事，丁辉人以前是做梦都不敢想的，除非遇到特殊情况。  
  
这是一个漫长且燥热的暑假，窗外此起彼伏的蝉鸣，树梢头聒噪的鸟儿，还有kkomo因为天气炎热而大把大把的掉毛都让丁辉人心情烦躁，烦躁到她可以每天在家躺十个小时什么也不做理直气壮地虚度光阴。可是昨晚安惠真打给自己说最近只有她一个人在家，时间久了无聊到她都快要自闭了，不如来家里一起看看电影喝点小酒？阵雨过后天气空气的确湿润了许多，而且美食和烧酒，简直是丁辉人的命门，这样的提议的确让她很难拒绝。  
  
反正又不急，丁辉人为了避过太阳最火辣的午后，悠哉悠哉地在家躺到下午五点太阳快要落山，随性地穿了条宽松的运动裤套了个大T恤才出门。去便利店买好烧酒和鸡爪，还有安惠真最爱吃的冰淇淋，终于晃悠到了安惠真的家门口。  
  
「喂？是你自己喊我过来又不开门？」敲门等了半天也没有回应，幸好带了安惠真一直放在自己这里的备份钥匙，可一打开门口她就闻到了一股十分强烈的柑橘的气味，空气中信息素的味道浓度过高，让年轻alpha的大脑差点不能思考，她当然知道这意味着什么，该死，安惠真什么时候分化成omega的？  
  
丁辉人立刻放下手里的东西，开始搜寻安惠真的踪迹，顺便将门窗全部锁紧，因为她知道这么香甜的信息素足以让整个大区的alpha躁动起来，一旦泄露出去后果可是不堪设想。奇怪的是卧室客厅都没有她的身影，她还能躲到哪里呢……大脑短暂停滞了几分钟后，丁辉人拍了一下自己的额头，怎么会没想到呢。  
  
浴室的门虚掩着，柑橘味的香甜气息越发浓烈，这股强烈的味道攻占了alpha的大脑，可接下来给丁辉人更大冲击力的是眼前的画面：安惠真侧卧在接满水的浴缸，头发和右手臂搭在浴缸外，湿答答地不停顺着身体向下滴着水，黑色的吊带遮掩不住大片裸露的皮肤，健康的小麦色皮肤上晕染了一层惊人的绯红，因为感受到有人的接近于是强撑着自己抬起头，这画面实在是太性感了身为alpha丁辉人的下身支起了小帐篷。  
  
「辉……」安惠真向丁辉人传来滚烫的眼神，声音软绵绵的不像话，哪有一点点平时威风凛凛的样子「救……救救我……」  
  
怎么也想不到自己的竹马竟然会分化成omega，虽然是从小一起玩到大的伙伴可是丁辉人确实年长几个月，加上分化比较早，经过半年多的时间早已习惯了作为一个alpha的生活，安惠真相比漫不经心艺术家性子的自己始终是更有自信目标更明确的个性，她也一直以为两个人都会分化成优秀的alpha呢。可是现在的情况真的容不得自己更多思考，丁辉人深深吸了一口气，努力不去管自己下身挺立的欲望抓起浴巾把安惠真紧紧裹住想把她从浴缸中捞起来。  
  
可是安惠真并不配合，瞄准眼前的救命稻草用双臂死死地圈住丁辉人的脖子，丁辉人一个没站稳差点也被她带到浴缸里，连忙抓住安惠真的后背却把浴巾也掉了进去，万般无奈只好就着这个姿势用力把怀里的人抱起来，安惠真的身体就像烙铁一样滚烫，浴缸中的她除了一个黑色吊带和一条内裤什么也没穿，她蜜色的大腿紧紧缠绕着丁辉人的腰肢，紧密的摩擦间濡湿了自己下体的布料，怀里的人真的太烫了丁辉人也很难克服身体的本能，得赶快给她找到抑制剂。alpha的身体本就比常人更加健康有力，何况眼前的是差不多要化成一滩水的omega，虽然折腾了一番，终于将安惠真顺利地放到床上。  
  
短暂的安抚后本想起身去寻找一下抑制剂，可是安惠真显然不打算轻易对眼前的alpha放手，没有经历过雨露期的她从未想到理智在自然的法则下会如此的苍白无力，身下深不见底的空虚感让此刻的她只想要一个alpha将她填满，填满她的灵魂和她的肉体，无法抑制的生理性泪水从她的眼眶涌出，现在眼前的人是她唯一的解药，她颤抖着搂着丁辉人的脖子，不住地在她耳边呼唤「求求你，求求你……」  
  
浴缸中带出来的水被火热的皮肤迅速蒸发，丁辉人感觉安惠真现在热得要把自己灼伤，耳边是安惠真充满情欲细细碎碎的呻吟和从未体验过的高浓度信息素的释放，面对雨露期的omega丁辉人的身体服从着alpha的本能，身下逐渐变得硬挺的欲望已经在宽松的裤子下挺立起一个鼓鼓的山包，一种突破既往认知的羞耻感在脑海里同欲望叫嚣，努力压抑着立刻标记身下人的冲动，丁辉人一只手从后面托住omega的头，「看着我，看着我，我是辉人啊」  
  
安惠真有些涣散的瞳孔重新为眼前的alpha聚焦，以朋友的身份喜欢了她这么多年，心里一直心心念念着她哪天能开窍，在知道她分化成了alpha后又忐忑地期待着自己的分化，终于在一个月前如愿以偿地分化成了omega，盘算着自己雨露期的日子和她一定不会拒绝自己一个再普通不过的请求，可这个过于迟钝的榆木脑袋怎么这么晚才来，几乎拼尽所有力气躲到浴缸里缓解一下自己灼热的发情症状，不然可能等不到她自己都要被活活憋死，现在都送到怀里了这个人还在犹豫，一想到这里内心的委屈一瞬间爆发，泪腺更加汹涌了，安惠真放肆地大哭着，想用手锤一下眼前的人却根本使不上力，于是变成软绵绵的力道涂抹在对方的锁骨上，「辉人，救救我，我真的要死了」  
  
辉人努力咬了咬自己的舌尖让自己清醒，生理课上老师当然讲过雨露期的omega是多么的痛苦，何况安惠真应该刚刚分化没多久，又不知道自己在浴室里硬生生挺了多久，恐怕真的快到极限了，看着快要化成一滩水的她和鼻息间浓烈诱人的信息素，丁辉人越来越难以思考，可是又不能对自己的竹马不负责地做这种精虫上脑的事，「家里还有……抑制剂吗？」  
  
「丁辉人！」安惠真咬着嘴唇颤抖地更加厉害，身体快要烫得失去直觉，她知道自己已经快到极限了，都这个程度了还不动作，还配当alpha吗，照理说自己也不是不性感的omega吧，努力压抑住哭泣，瞪着丁辉人一字一句地说，「我想要的抑制剂，只有你而已，我喜欢你啊，你是傻瓜吗？」  
  
来自安惠真忽然的告白让丁辉人的理智溃不成军，她仅存的意识只有一件事：快办了她。  
  
扶起安惠真摇摇欲坠的身体，另外的手匆忙解开自己的裤子，膨胀的腺体早已直直地挺立起来，前段的小孔也不住分泌出润滑的液体，因为太久没有得到释放的下体而感到十分胀痛，柑橘味的信息素实在是太香甜了，这样诱人的omega足以征服任何一个不可一世的alpha，能成为安惠真的裙下奴，简直是一种荣耀的恩典。  
  
丁辉人温柔地吻去她脸颊上恣意滚烫的眼泪，尽量想让omega放松下来，可是安惠真几乎丧失了一切理智，胡乱地在丁辉人的背上乱抓，抑制不住地发出啜泣和呻吟，双腿不自觉地攀上alpha的腰肢，灼热的下体早已被爱液浸湿，她弓起身子攀扶着丁辉人，在她粗大的腺体上来回摩擦，体温逐渐攀升到可怕的高度，湿润的液体浸湿硬挺的腺体，滑腻腻的触感刺激着滚烫的腺体，顶端又涨大了几分。  
  
已经不用再思考她是否准备好了，被蹭得更加难受的丁辉人知道她必须加快动作了，单手帮omega脱下最后一层阻碍，随后将硬挺移动到粉嫩的入口旁，身下的粉穴正在剧烈收缩着，不断分泌着甜腻的液体邀请着alpha的进入，毫无阻碍的贴合让丁辉人身体一颤，她抬高臀部，大口喘息着将形态完美的肉棒缓缓推入，从未被进入过的甬道已经得到极致的润滑，却还是很艰难地才能吞下粗大到可怕的腺体，alpha动作已经非常温柔，可感觉自己的身体被一点一点侵入的疼痛还是让安惠真不禁皱起了眉头并发出呜咽般的呻吟，完全进入的一瞬间甬道剧烈收缩着内壁勾勒出她在自己体内的形状，安惠真感到小腹又热又烫，灼热的被填满的快感冲击着大脑，难以抑制的呻吟不断传到丁辉人大脑，空气中混合信息素的味道和初经情事的快感就快要让两人窒息，丁辉人用力扶住身下的人，缓缓抽动着下体。  
  
我终于属于你了。omega紧绷着身体迎合着alpha的进入，小穴贪婪地吞吐着炙热的性器，感觉体内未知的快感一点一点被开发，每一个细胞都在渴望着alpha的进入，体内的软肉不断对粗大的腺体发出邀约，吸得alpha差点缴械投降。  
  
初次进入omega的身体为alpha带来的快感也是灭顶的，无比狭窄的甬道紧紧拥抱着自己私密的性器，这感觉太舒服了，丁辉人此刻才具体感受到身为alpha的征服感，不想让omega太过痛苦所以她努力控制自己抽动的速度，用缓慢的戳刺不断探索着对方的身体，每一下都惹得身下的omega发出起伏的呻吟，温柔的亲吻和充满爱意的抚摸轻轻落在安惠真赤裸的身体上，但这显然还是不够。  
  
「快点，快点……爱我」刚稍微得到缓解的omega向alpha传递着更清晰的信号，双腿用力勾住丁辉人的腰，让身下达到了更前所未有的深度，在挺刺到一处致命的柔软之时仿佛一股电流袭击了彼此，汹涌的快感让丁辉人忍不住发出一声轻哼，「忍着点，我要加快了」  
  
离开了湿润的甬道，小穴舍不得地分泌出更多的液体等待着alpha的进入，丁辉人抬起身下人的双腿，换了更加方便的姿势，将粗大的腺体再次抵上了粉嫩的入口，虽然已经有了足够的扩张，可急剧收缩的小穴还是快把丁辉人夹到头皮发麻，太过缓慢的进入对两个人都是漫长的煎熬，于是alpha蓄足力气，一个挺身将坚硬的腺体一次性贯穿进入。「啊！」再次被进入身体的omega被疼痛与快感夹击，泪水再次填满了双眼，用力到发白的指尖紧紧抓住床单。等待身下的人慢慢适应，alpha才再度开始了冲刺，感受到一处微妙的软肉，于是发起更加猛烈的撞击，持续的进攻下omega的生殖腔口，直到一股灼液喷洒在了伞状头部的间断，丁辉人感到身下人全身止不住的痉挛，这感觉实在是太好了，坚硬的结节挤开层层的软肉直达花心深处，宫口迫不及待地张开紧密吸吮着顶端欢迎对方的进入，丁辉人双手扶着安惠真纤细的腰肢开始更加快速的冲刺，每一次都是全根没入，安惠真感到自己的小腹在空虚和胀痛之间反反复复，空虚与快感不断刺激着感官神经，花穴中不断分泌出更汹涌的爱液，体内的腺体似乎又膨胀到了可怕的形状。  
  
雨露期的来势汹汹让omega根本还没有得到满足，需要更多高强度的交合才能缓解自己来源于身体本身的折磨，她现在只希望alpha狠狠地干她，把什么都给她，快感占据了全部感官，她紧紧地抱住自己的alpha，渴望着更深有力的进入。「快……进来，你可以，标记我」  
  
丁辉人用双唇封锁住身下人勾魂的呻吟，滑腻腻的小舌与湿润的口腔同样渴望着她的侵入，炽热的亲吻更大程度加深了身体的快感，身下肉冠头部不断在宫口戳刺摩擦，而对方的小嘴不断吸吮和分泌着灼热的粘液，理智丧失的alpha开启可怕的冲刺，对对方体内的敏感点开始轮番进攻，碾压过每一次层褶皱，全身的肌肉痉挛着，从下体和小腹炸裂开来的快感将身体带到前所未有的高峰，安惠真把丁辉人吸得身体发麻，下体终于在体内膨胀成结，肉冠顶端颤抖着在体内喷洒出丰盈灼热的精液，涨大的结还要等一阵子才会松开，安惠真几乎叫到喉咙沙哑，身下依然死死夹住那致命的灼热。  
  
alpha的结卡住身下的入口，将喷薄而出的液体紧紧堵在对方的身体，两人紧紧拥抱着没有一丝距离，鼻息间是发出重重的喘息，射精后的alpha大脑一片空白，但却清晰地知道身下的人还需要更多，「别乱动，还有一会儿」遵从本能找到omega的后颈，轻轻啃噬开腺体的入口，缓缓注入自己的信息素，安惠真的身体产生奇妙的化学反应，被alpha标记后的交合又将快感推到新的顶峰，强烈的刺激下有一股灼热的种子喷洒在自己的花心上，静静等待alpha巨大的结消退。  
  
丁辉人继续对身下的人进行温柔的安抚，她知道一次远远不够，等待片刻的缓和后，准备开始下一轮的安慰。

**Author's Note:**

> 给我点个kudo吧！拜托子！


End file.
